The Black Snake of the Family
by legendaryhuntress
Summary: This is the story of the son of the Boy-Who-Lived, the only Slytherin in the family.


**The Black Snake of the Family**

**Chapter 1**

Sorting is a momentous occasion for any Hogwarts student. It's either you're Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. It's part of your identity. It determines your home and family for the rest of your stay – and we know that both of them are big factors of who you are, and who you will become. For some, it is exciting and thrilling. For some, like _me_ for example, who has reputations and expectations to meet, it is like finding out whether you are being sentenced to heaven or hell in the afterlife. What was I so nervous about, you ask?

Well, you see, there's this house that I am avoiding. It's _Slytherin_. I _know_ times have changed, the war between Voldemort was long over, and there were no more Slytherins turning over to the bad side. They're good people now, right? And another thing, not _all_ of them were evil to begin with! To generalize them all as evil traitors was just utterly unfair. So, why don't I want to be in Slytherin?

Simple. Because I am Albus Severus Potter, son of Ginny Weasely-Potter (world renowned Quidditch superstar) and Harry Potter (Boy-Who-Lived and Teenager-Who-Defeated-Voldemort), both from families of Gryffindors. If you know what has been happening in the Wizarding world for the past century, you'll know that I don't have much of a family left on my father's side – both his parents died. But it's my mother's side that makes my family so huge. She has seven siblings, though one died before I could meet him, each had at least two kids. And all of them happen to be Gryffindors. Being a Gryffindor was a part of my family's identity.

Being brave and reckless were traits seen in each member (making family meetings quite interesting). No doubt I have those traits. Most people were sure I'd end up in Gryffindor, that I wouldn't belong anywhere else. People who made those conclusions didn't know me very well. So why am I fearing being in Slytherin? Because I secretly possess a traits that could make me one. But still.. Dad admitted to me once, that he also did possess traits Salazar Slytherin would want in a student. But still he had been put in Gryffindor. That thought somehow lightened me up.

"Albus Severus Potter."

My train of thought snapped as Professor Weasley – who happens to be my Aunt Hermione, calls my name and beckons me to her. With robotic legs, I managed to bring myself to walk past a restless crowed of young wizards and witches drawing their attention at me. Because I was the son of Harry Potter. This made the entire colour in my face drain, and added to the bitter anxiety brewing in the pit of my stomach.

I looked up at my Aunt, who was also the head of Gryffindor house. Her eyes were kind and so welcoming, as if already accepting me into Gryffindor. I knew she read the sacredness and doubts in my eyes, but one small smile made me know that she was _trying _to banish them. She placed the battered up Sorting Hat on my head. My heart pounded so loudly, I couldn't hear my thoughts over it.

"This is a very tough one. Brave. Very Brave. Seeks adventure. But also seeks power and greatness. Is cunning and determined."

There was tension hanging in every molecule of the air. Everyone awaited the moment that revealed whether the son of the great hero might end up being a Gryffindor. I swallowed, and felt a bead of sweat trickling down my temple.

"You belong in.."

With that, everything else seemed to happen in slow motion.

_Here it goes._

_ The moment of truth._

_I belong in.._

"Slytherin, Albus? Really?" James roared as he grabbed my shoulder, stopping my moping as I walk up to the Slytherin common room. I took his hand away, rolling my eyes as I pushed up the square-rimmed glasses sliding down the bridge of my nose. "It's not like there's anything I could do!" I said in my defence. There was a wildfire burning in his eyes. Like he was trying to burn out a snake's poison.

"And it's not like I'm _happy_ about it," I muttered.

I heard a voice calling out his name from afar. Our eyes both darted to that direction, and we saw his friend, Lance Longbottom, beckoning James to go with him.

"Just be good, okay?" James told me one last time before running off towards the Gryffindor common room. The looks in his eyes before he left had shaken me. It was like I was now a living, walking, breathing venom-bomb, ready to attack the pride of _lions_ that is my family. Dejected by how my own brother could think that way, I trudged to the Slytherin common room.

When I walked into the room I'd be staying for the rest of my Hogwarts days, I felt a pang of loneliness. It was covered in green. Green sheets. Green curtains. Green Slytherin posters. I hated green. I hated it because it was secretly my favourite colour. I hated it because liking it was a trait a Slytherin possesses. This does not help to uplift my mood.

Begrudgingly, I started to settle down and unpack my things at a four-poster bed closest to the window. I finished up sorting everything when the door creaks open.

"Oh, hello there, roommate!" A boy enters the room. He was chalky all over; the silvery-blond hair combed back on his head was almost the same colour as his skin. Only his dark robes and glimmering olive green eyes gave life to his other-wise dull, marble statue-like body. Oh, and the huge idiotic grin. It wasn't that he wasn't handsome – he was perhaps, but I need a girl to judge and verify that. He had a lot of baggage, it was a miracle he was able to carry it all without the aid of magic. I noticed he also carried a bird cage with a grey owl.

I acknowledged him with a nod, hoping that my obvious lack of interest would get him to leave me alone. But it didn't even lessen his way too perky smile. If any, it got him even more excited.  
He dropped off all his luggage at a bed nearest mine, which deeply annoyed me. "Hi, I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Nice to meet you!" He stuck out his hand for me to hold.

I shook it gingerly, out of pure politeness. I didn't really want to make friends with my 'housemates' right now that I was in too much of a bad mood. And what made things worse was the fact that he was the son of my Dad's arch nemesis during his Hogwarts days. Who knows what my family would think if I made friends with him? "And who are you?"

"Oh, I uhmm," I muttered. I didn't really like introducing myself. It often led to fanatical reactions. Like, _wow, you're the son of Harry Potter_! And _Can you tell us about your Dad_? Or _Could you get us his autograph. _I was just overshadowed by my Dad's over bright stardom. I was never just Albus. I was always his son. Gingerly, I told the annoying blond my name. "Albus Severus Potter."

"Oh, nice to meet you Albus!" Scorpius nodded vigorously. Okay.. that's not really the answer I had in mind. For a few more moments, he kept smiling at me. Then, I guessed a thought crossed his mind that pulled the break on his happy-mode. He frowned, and his eyes narrowed at me. "Albus doesn't seem to suit you, you know."

"Uhhh.. What?" I raised both eyebrows. He nodded, his expression unfaltering. "You seem too cool for that, you know?" This puzzled me.

"Albus Severus.. What about Alsev?"

I stared at him incredulously. He nodded. "Alsev seems to suit you. That's what I'm gonna call you." He finally smiles again, and started unpacking his things. From the things he pulled out from his luggage, it was obvious he was a big fan of Quidditch.

"So.. Alsev," he spoke, still keeping his concentration on unpacking and only occasionally looking up to face me, "are you going to try out for Quidditch?" I saw him pull out a poster of the Chudley Cannons and started pinning it up his wall.

"Uhmm.. No," I answered half-heartedly, making him stop dead in his tracks. He looked like I punched him. He started to study me again carefully.

"Blimey, I didn't expect that from you. You mean you don't play?"

"No, I don't, I'm horrible at it," I lied. Well, the truth is, if I tried out for Quidditch, it obviously won't be for the Gryffindor team. Worse, I might be made the Slytherin Seaker, which means I have to go against my big brother, who was first in line for the job this year.

After a few more moments of the strange blonde's eyes looking at me like I told him I was _dead_, he finally shrugged and got back to his packing. "Well, there's still a whole year before you make up your mind on try-outs next year. Who knows."

I turn away from him and look out the window. I lean my elbows on the window pane, and rest my head on my palms. Well, my new roommate was a Malfoy, and he wasn't quite what I had expected. Everybody knew about the Malfoy's affluence. The boy lived in a mansion I've seen in the _Daily Prophet_ and other Wizarding publications several times before. I expected him to be all snobby and high profile and other things most rich people I've met are. But he looked completely normal. He didn't look like he even had a few galleons. I didn't even see a trace of anything expensive. Even his clothes looked old and handed-down. Just mess up his hair a little bit and he could pass out as a middle-class folk like me.

The door creaks open again, and I hear a loud sneeze that almost makes me feel the cold particles linger in the air. A short and chubby boy with shabby looking luggage and a frog on his shoulder entered; his nose red and runny.

"Hello there!" Malfoy greeted him with a smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Roommie."

"Uhmm.. H-hi."

My stay in Hogwarts is going to be very interesting.

**End of Chapter One**

_So guys, this is my first Harry Potter fanficiton. I've been itching to make this since I've watched Deatly Hallows Part II. And I don't think I made our favourite little Albus British enough. It may sound racist, but I'm used to writing for American characters, and we know that they have different cultures altogether. At first, I thought it was pretty good but towards the end, my confidence waned._

_Rose will be in the next chapter, and we would see the beginning of the romance between Scorpius. Wee )_

_But before then, please review! Be totally honest. I need the advice! Thanks for reading._

_Stand, Bow, bye!_


End file.
